J'ai perdu plus qu'un ami
by Dradra
Summary: Kotetsu et Izumo, les deux inséparables sont séparés à jamais... POV Kotetsu et la deuxième personne du singulier représente Izumo. Songfic sur la chanson Aujourd'hui de Kamakazi


**Résumé:** Kotetsu et Izumo ont été envoyés en mission ensemble, comme d'habitude. Par contre, elle se terminera de manière tragique pour Kotetsu qui y perdra son meilleur ami.  
**Note de l'auteur:** Selon moi, le plus beau duo du manga Naruto est Kotetsu et Izumo, ils sont beaux ensembles, une belle amitié (= Le récit est écrit à la premier personne du singulier et représente Kotetsu, la deuxième personne du singulier est utilisé pour Izumo. Il n'y a aucun nom tout au long de la fiction.  
**Disclaimer:** L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas & les paroles de la chanson appartienne au groupe Kamakazi

* * *

_Aujourd'hui c'est la dernière fois j'te vois_

Cette journée ne devait pas se terminer ainsi. Je ne devrais pas être à l'hôpital à te regarder. Ton visage qui était autrefois si vivant. L'air est lourd, je ne sens même pas mes larmes couler sur mes joues, même si je sais qu'elles sont présentes. Ta présence qui était si agréable est devenu un véritable supplice. Regarder tes yeux vide, ton teint maintenant pâle m'est insupportable. Ma vue se brouille, je n'entends pas ce qu'on me dit. Je ne veux pas lâcher ta main. J'ai l'impression que je vais te perde à jamais si je le fais. Tu étais plus qu'un ami pour moi, tu étais mon complice, mon confident. Que vais-je faire sans toi? Que vais-je devenir? Comment vais-je survivre? J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. Je sens qu'on retire ma main de la tienne, on me parle, mais je n'entends rien. Je ne veux rien entendre, sauf ta voix. Une dernière fois. Entendre ton rire. Écouter tes aventures. Être là avec toi. Ils m'ont éloignés de toi. Je cries. Nous devions être côte à côte jusqu'à la fin. Je refuse de les voir te prendre, t'éloigner de moi.

_La dernière fois qu'j'peux dire_

Je n'ai plus la force de tenir sur mes jambes. Je m'effondre devant toi. C'est terminé. Je sens des mains qui se veulent rassurante sur mes épaules, mais jamais on ne pourra remplir ce vide. J'ai tellement pleuré que mes yeux sont devenus secs. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je ne pense qu'à une seule chose. Toi. Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer, à me vider l'esprit. Tu es toujours là à me tourmenter et je ne veux pas que tu quittes mon esprit. Je préfère rester dans ma peine que de vivre cette vie sans toi. Je regarde cette tombe. Ta tombe. Je lis et relis ton nom cesse. Je ne peux pas y croire. Nous aurions dû mourir ensemble. Faire comme d'habitude. Tout faire ensemble, mais tu as décidé de changer les données. Tu as fait une exception. Tu t'es sacrifié pour me sauver. Pourquoi? J'ai l'impression d'être coupable pour ta mort. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaiterais. Tu voudrais que je continue ma vie avec joie. N'est-ce pas? Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire sans mon meilleur ami.

_Tout ce que tu m'as apporté dans ma vie_

Nous nous connaissions avant même d'arriver à l'académie. Nous étions voisin et nous passions tout notre temps libre ensemble. Après quand l'école a commencé, nous nous entrainions toujours ensemble, se surpasser encore et encore. Toujours devenir meilleur. Nous voulions devenir les meilleurs ninjas de Konoha. Ensemble. Nous connaissions les moindres faiblesses et forces de l'autre. On se complétait. Tu m'aidais à m'améliorer et je faisais de même pour toi. Toujours. Après l'académie, les choses n'ont pas changés. Nous avions tellement peur d'être séparé, mais ils nous ont laissés sur la même équipe. Heureusement. Tu étais la seule personne en qui je faisais suffisamment confiance pour mettre ma vie entre tes mains. Nous étions ceux qui avaient le travail d'équipe qui fonctionnait le mieux. On entendait parfois les plus vieux en parler. Ils trouvaient ça impressionnant qu'à notre âge, on fasse autant confiance à un compagnon. Nous étions la fierté de notre sensei. Jamais je ne pourrai oublier tous les bons moments qu'on a passé ensemble.

_Tous les soirs je regarde le ciel pour voir_

Je me demande nuit après nuit, si tu gardes toujours un oeil sur moi. Nous avions dit que nous nous protégerons pour toujours. Tiens-tu toujours ta promesse? Je m'ennuie de ta présence à mes côtés. Le vide qui m'envahit s'agrandit de jour en jour. J'essaye de m'occuper, travailler plus, mais il n'y a rien à faire. Tu me manques. Je ne voudrais pas que tu me voies dans l'état que je suis présentement. Je suis censé être fort. Pourtant, je me sens si faible, si misérable. Il me manque une partie de moi-même. Je n'ai plus de partenaire. Je me retrouve seul pour affronter la vie. Il n'y a plus personne pour m'encourager à poursuivre ma route. Personne pour m'aider à affronter le destin. Personne pour me rassurer quand tout va mal. Personne pour être là. Personne pour me comprendre. Tu étais le seul à me comprendre. Nous n'avions pas besoin des mots. Ils étaient inefficace. Un seul regard suffisait pour que tout s'éclaircit, un seul sourire. Complicité qui s'est évanoui en une seule nuit. Un unique instant pour que tout disparaisse de ma vie.

_si t'es là pour me sauver_

Nous étions toujours en train de protéger l'autre. À tes côtés, je me sentais en sécurité. J'ai le mal de vivre. La vie me semble terne. Elle a perdu toutes ses couleurs. Elle a perdu sa musique. Elle a perdu la vie. Il n'y a plus de sens à être en vie. Je respire toujours, mais je suis mort en même temps que toi. La seule différence, c'est que je peux encore me mouvoir dans cet univers irréel. La mort m'entoure dans ma vie futile. Depuis que tu n'es plus là, j'ai perdu mon rire, j'ai oublié comment il sonne. J'ai oublié comment sourire. J'ai oublié comment parlé avec quelqu'un. Il ne me reste plus que mon aspect sauvage et impulsif. J'ai perdu la légèreté que je pouvais avoir à tes côtés. Il ne me reste plus que la haine et la rage. Je ne pense qu'à prendre vengeance. Elle ne te ramènera pas. Je ne me sentirais probablement pas mieux après. Je le sais, mais au moins, je ne serai plus le seul à souffrir. Quelqu'un d'autre va connaître la peine de perdre la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Vas-tu me pardonner? Je sais que tu ne voudrais pas que j'accumule autant de colère.

_De toutes mes peurs, toutes mes angoisses et mes phobies_

La seule chose qui me faisait peur dans ce monde, c'était de te perdre, mais je me disais que ça n'arriverait jamais. Je croyais que tu étais invincible et je me sentais invincible à tes côtés. J'avais tord, affreusement tord. La réalité est encore plus dure à accepter quand tu croyais que quelque chose était impossible. Je ne pourrai jamais l'accepter totalement. Je ne peux pas le croire. Tu devrais toujours être à mes côtés. À tous les jours, je refais le parcours que nous faisions ensemble. Tu n'es plus là. Je vais voir ta tombe qui me ramène durement à la réalité pour quelques secondes. Ton nom gravé dans la pierre froide me fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Je sais que je ne suis pas en train de faire un cauchemar. Dans mes nuits, tu es toujours en vie. Dans mon esprit, rien ne peut t'atteindre, tu es immortel. Je voudrais m'endormir à jamais pour ne pas avoir à subir le monde au-delà de mes rêves. Dans mes songes, tout est si beau, tout est si paisible. Pas de guerre. Pas de violence. Pas de mort. Que la vie tranquille à tes côtés.

_Et j'me rend compte que_

Tu me voudrais heureux. N'est-ce pas? Les jours passent et je n'arrive pas à me sortir de ma torpeur. Je ne souhaite pas sortir de mon malheur. Je ne souhaite plus être heureux à nouveau. Pas sans toi. Tu es supposé être à mes côtés pour toujours. Nous devions partir en même temps. Tout vivre ensemble. Sans exception. Mais, je me retrouve seul. Je suis incapable de vivre sans toi. Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. C'est impossible. Le bonheur n'existe qu'avec toi. Toi qui me complétait si bien. Toi qui comprenait si bien mes peines et mes misères. Toi qui arrivait à me faire sourire et rire dans toutes les situations. Jamais personne ne m'a fait sentir aussi bien comme toi tu l'as fait. Tu supportais mes pires humeurs. Le seul qui l'aille fait. Tu n'étais pas celui qui aurait dû partir. C'était à moi qu'était destiné ce coup. À moi seul. J'aurais dû être celui qui disparaît à tout jamais ou... Nous deux. Comme d'habitude. Tout faire ensemble. Pas de demi-mesure. Ensemble ou rien. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on disait avant?

_T'es pu là et moi j'peux pas l'croire_

Tu envahis mes rêves. Tu me souris. Tu me parles. Tu me donnes espoir l'espace de quelques instants. Pourtant, quand je me réveille, j'ai déjà oublié tes beaux mots. Mes tourments recommencent avec plus de force et d'agressivité. Tu tentes de m'encourager à vivre, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. J'ai besoin de toi, plus que de tout. La vie ne signifie plus rien pour moi. Le comprends-tu? Je me laisse mourir par le temps, car je sais que tu ne pourras pas accepter que je meurs avant mon temps. Tu t'es sacrifié pour que je puisse vivre. Je vais le faire. Pour ta mémoire, mais en aucun cas je l'accepte. Tu es – étais – mon meilleur ami, ton sacrifice je ne peux pas l'accepter. Ta vie ne vaut pas la mienne. Tu vaux plus que moi. Tu as toujours été le plus patient, le plus généreux de nous deux. Pour moi, tu représentais la bonté de ce monde. Tu n'aurais pas dû me sauver. Tu mérites plus la vie que moi. Tu étais toujours celui qui était optimiste, celui qui voyait du bon dans chaque chose. Que dirais-tu dans ma situation actuelle? J'ai besoin de l'entendre.

_Je donnerai tout pour te voir_

J'aime me rappeler de toutes ces soirées qu'on passait à parler sous les étoiles. Les choses semblaient si simple. Nous regardions les constellations. Inventions les nôtres. À tous les soirs, je regarde notre constellation, celle que nous avons inventé entre deux rire. Fides. Notre constellation à nous. C'est la seule chose qui me donne encore l'impression que tu es à mes côtés. Quand je la regarde, j'ai l'impression que tu me regardes aussi. Que tu m'observes. Tu as toujours voulu le mieux pour moi. Tu dois être malheureux de voir mon état. Je suis désolé de te causer toute cette peine. Tu me manques tellement. J'aimerais pouvoir me coucher sous les étoiles et t'entendre encore me murmurer des secrets. T'entendre retenir ton rire après m'avoir raconter une histoire, car tu ne veux pas réveiller les voisins. T'entendre me demander si j'aurais envie de jouer un tour sous ton sourire moqueur. Je n'arrive pas à combler ce vide, de ne plus t'entendre, de ne plus te voir, de ne plus sentir ta présence à mes côtés.

_Une dernière fois…_

Voir ton sourire, ton visage. Entendre tes murmures, ton rire. Sentir ta présence, ton odeur. Te toucher. Te parler. Une dernière fois t'avoir à mes côtés. J'aimerais tellement que tu puisses me dire encore une fois que la vie n'est pas si pire que cela. Que toujours quelque chose de bien va arriver de nos malheurs. Que malgré toutes nos souffrances, il va rester du positif. Où sont passés tes belles paroles? Je ne les ai pas oublié, mais il m'est impossible de les mettre en application. Je souhaiterais que tu m'expliques? J'aimerais comprendre. Comment les choses pourraient aller mieux? Cette plaie que j'ai subie par ta perte ne veut pas ce cicatriser. Elle reste ouverte et j'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'amuse à planter un couteau à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Que dirais-tu pour me remonter le moral? Pour me rassurer? Que ferais-tu pour calmer mes crises de larmes? Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour que je me sente mieux. Tu me raconterais probablement des histoires jusqu'à ce que j'oublie tous mes soucis, que je sois perdu dans ton univers imaginaire.

_Es-tu là est-ce que tu m'entends?_

Chaque fois que je regarde le ciel, j'ai envie de hurler. Je veux que tu m'entendes. Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies. Je veux que tu continues de me protéger, que tu continues de penser à moi, que tu sois toujours là pour moi dans mes pires moment. Promets-moi de ne plus jamais m'abandonner. Je veux continuer de rêver à toi. Ne jamais t'oublier. Toujours t'avoir à l'esprit. Personne ne peut occuper la place que tu occupes dans mon être. Personne ne pourra jamais te remplacer, mais pour toi, je vais être prêt à faire un effort et m'ouvrir davantage aux autres. C'est ce que tu souhaiterais, non? Tu m'as déjà dit que si jamais il devait t'arriver quoi que se soit je devrais socialiser davantage et mettre mon caractère de côté un peu. Sur le coup, je ne t'avais pas vraiment écouté, pensant que tu blaguais, mais il n'est pas encore trop tard pour écouter tes paroles qui étaient encore trop sage. Comme si tu l'avais su qu'il allait t'arriver quelque chose. Comme si tu le savais que tu allais te sacrifier pour moi. Aurais-tu mieux réagit que moi si la même chose t'étais arrivé?

_Es-tu là est-ce que tu m'entends?_

Je mets plus d'ardeur à mes tâches que je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je travaille pour deux comme si tu étais encore là pour m'aider à tout faire. Les gens me disent que je devrais prendre du repos, mais ce n'est pas de ça que j'ai besoin. Toi, tu comprendrais. Ce qu'il me fait c'est de m'épuiser au point que je ne ressente plus rien. Que je sois tellement vidé que je n'arrive même plus à penser clairement. Me laisser engloutir par le néant. Parfois, je me surprends à me parler seul. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu es toujours à mes côtés. Même si c'est impossible. J'aime croire que tu es toujours là. Peut-être que je me fais encore plus souffrir au final, mais cette pensée me rassure toujours un peu durant quelques minutes, voir quelques heures. Un bref instant que je n'ai plus à me soucier de ta perte, car je sens ta présence près de moi. Pour toujours. Tu ne m'as pas quitté. Tu n'aurais pas osé m'abandonner. Je crois que certains commencent à s'inquiéter de ma santé. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Ils ne pourront jamais comprendre. Jamais comme tu le faisais.

_Es-tu là est-ce que tu m'entends?_

Le jour, j'aperçois ton sourire dans le soleil et la nuit, j'entends tes murmures venant du ciel. M'entends-tu aussi? J'essaye de me rattacher à tout ce que je peux. À tous les souvenirs que je conserve de toi. Je regarde régulièrement toutes les photos que nous avons pris ensemble, toutes les lettres que nous nous envoyions, tous les objets qui nous servaient à faire nos quatre cents coups. J'ai gardé toutes mes anciennes habitudes, même que parfois quand je parle à quelqu'un je garde silence comme si je te laissais le temps de répondre. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est ma manière de te dire que tu existes toujours dans mon coeur. Je fais des efforts pour m'intégrer à la vie sociale de Konoha. Pour toi. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir honorer ta mémoire, pour ne pas que tu regrettes ton geste. Je sais qu'il faudrait que je l'accepte, mais c'est trop me demander, mais comme je te connais, tu dois déjà être content des efforts que je fais présentement. Essayer de retrouver le train-train du quotidien. Essayer de faire comme avant. Essayer d'agir normalement, malgré le vide qui me remplit.

_Es-tu là parce que moi j't'attends…_

Toutes les nuits, je peux te retrouver dans mes rêves. Ne les quitte jamais. C'est ma lumière dans mes journées. Ce qui me donne la force de continuer. Mes songes m'enlèvent toutes mes peines. Je peux te retrouver comme tu étais. Autant je suis triste de t'avoir perdu, autant je suis heureux que tu continues de me rendre visite nuit après nuit. Un jour, quand le destin m'y mènera, je viendrai te rejoindre et nous serons heureux à nouveau, ensemble. Comme les choses ont toujours été censés être. Malgré que je ne peux plus te retrouver constamment à mes côtés, je sais que tu es toujours là à veiller sur moi. Tu es ma bonne étoile et la seule chose que je peux faire pour toi maintenant est de ne jamais t'oublier. Je dois être capable de transformer ma tristesse pour que je ne me rappelle que de nos bons moments. Ceux qui me feront sourire quand je serai submergé par la tristesse. Je dois me rappeler de tous les bons moments pour me rappeler que je n'ai pas vécu ma vie en vain. J'ai vécu pour ses souvenirs heureux qui me suivront jusqu'à ma mort.

(Hagane Kotetsu / Kamizuki Izumo)


End file.
